A Halloween freak out
by Galem
Summary: 'We're comin' to get you'


**A/N I do not own Transformers nor "Calling all the Monsters"**

**Saber belongs to me**

**Bladenight belongs to my sister.**

* * *

><p><em>Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters<em>

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

Run.

That is all I could tell myself, it is all I can do right now. Run for my flippin' life! I hear them. Their cackling. Their pedefalls. They're coming down the halls. They're going to box me in! I have to move quickly! I dodge into one of the storage rooms nearby and crawl behind one of of the larger ammo containers just as the door opens. I still my vents and motor functions as I watch their shadows in the rectangle of light.

"You can run, but you can't hide, little one!" One calls out.

"Come on, Prowler. He's not here. Let's check furtha down tha hall." The other one pulls the first out of the room and the door closes. I let out a long vent. Whew! Talk about a close call! I take a minute or two to lower my sparkbeat.

_Heart thumps and you jump_

_Comin' down with goosebumps!_

_You dared to go there_

_I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_

Why am I running, you ask? Oh, I don't know, maybe because there are two freakin' vampires on my tail! Yeah, you heard me. Apparently, my three friends, Prowl, Jazz and Saber, are energon suckers, and I'm the main course! At this rate, I might be the only non-fanged mech on base! Don't believe me? Well get this, I was just relaxing in the rec room flipping through the channels when the idea hits me. Why don't I go over and visit Saber? She probably has something better to do than these boring commercials.

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

So I get up and head over to her quarters to find the door ajar. I peek in to see Prowl with her. Okay, nothing weird there. But what is weird is their paint jobs. Where Prowl use to be black, it's now purple and his white is now black. And if that wasn't weird enough, Saber had alternating purple/crimson flames on her black armor. But what caught my attention was their optics, both were crimson red, like a Decepticon's! I was about to barge in and demand what was going on when Saber tilts her helm to the side, revealing her neck cables...and the two bite marks there.

_If you stayed in too late_

_To be getting afraid_

_This scene's extreme…_

_I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

As I watch, Prowl takes hold of her shoulders, lined his fangs with the holes and plunged in. I put a hand over my mouth, to stop my scream or prevent from purging I don't know, as Saber's back arched as he drank his fill. After he pulled away, he bared his neck cables and allowed her to plunge her own fangs and drink her fill. I feel a bit light-headed at the sight and turn away, trying to convince myself I did not just see that. I look back in and freeze as both Saber and Prowl meet my gaze. They smile, energon dripping from their fangs.

"Hello, Bee." Saber croons.

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

I let out a yelp and run down the hall to find Jazz. I need to tell someone and if there was anyone I trusted to tell this big a deal to, it's Jazz. I find him in his quarters lying on his berth, visor off, black pede bopping to whatever music he's listening to. "Jazz! Something's wrong with Prowl!" I panted.

"How so?" Came his care-free voice, visor lighting up.

_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

"He bit Saber and turned her into a vam...pi.." My voice dies on my lips as I see a crimson band where there should've been a blue one and his armor was all black, not it's usual silver. I quickly glance at his neck. Two puncture marks. Great. I slowly back away to the door, Jazz following me in a manner that just screamed 'predator'.

"Wha's wrong, little Bee? Afraid?"

I didn't answer. I turned and bolted, only to run smack into Prowl right outside the door. His hungry optics bore into my frightened ones.

_Here we go…_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

"You should be." He licked his lips as he eyes my neck. My sparkbeat speeds up and I can feel myself tremble in fear. My processor is screaming at me to run as I watch those fangs get closer. I feel a pair of servos take hold of my shoulders to hold me still. The fangs graze softly over my main energon line...I screamed.

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

I let out a high-pitched, audio shattering scream. Prowl reeled back in shock and the grip on my shoulder lessened, allowing me the chance to get the Pit outta there, knocking Prowl down in the process. I tear down the corridor, my pedes pounding so hard into the ground I'm surprised it didn't crack. I pause after some time, venting heavily as I rest my servos on my knee struts.

_You hide or you try…_

_Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

_We thrill to your chill…_

_B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

That was too close. I hold a servo in front of me. It's trembling, badly. Primus, what's going on? Where's Optimus or Ironhide when you need them? Then I hear a sound that chills my oil. Laughter. Not the cheery 'ha-ha' type, no, this is sinister laughter. The type you'd expect from Megatron or Starscream. It echoes down the hall, surrounding me, threatening to crush me. It's as if it is coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Panicked, I dive for the storage room and squeeze in between the large ammo containers. Now you know why I'm here. Okay, they're gone. Whew! That was too close. I contemplate staying there in the closet but decided against it. Surely, there had to be someone on base who had not been affected. But sadly, Prime was out on a week long mission and would not be back for a few days. Ironhide and Ratchet had taken Lennox and Epps back to their homes and most of the NEST personnel were on their vacations. Even Sam and Mikaela were on their summer vacation on the other side of the world. I would've gone with them had I not gotten injured in that last battle, wrecking my knee struts thus Ratchet confining me to base till I heal up.

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

Now I'm alone with Prowl, Jazz, Saber and...wait a minute, Bladenight! Her quarters were just down the hall. I wriggle as quietly as I can and leave my hiding place. If I hurry, I can get to her in time to warn her about our friends. Maybe she has an idea to stop them or get them back to their old selves. I burst into her quarters and lock the door behind me.

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

_More fun if you run!_

_I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_

"Bladenight, what are we going to do?! Prime's on the mainland as are Ironhide and Ratchet. Most of the humans are off island for their vacations and our three friends are now energon sucking vampires!"

Bladenight doesn't respond and I can't see her faceplates as she has her back turned to me. I notice she is hunched over something on her berth. Scratch that, make it someone! Sideswipe!

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Ehh ehh_

Before I could ask what happened to him, Bladenight stands..and I feel my spark constrict as I find myself gazing into a pair of crimson optics. That's when I realized Blade's position. She had bit him! Then that means...I whirl around to unlock the door. I have to get out of here! Suddenly, I'm grabbed by my shoulders from behind and before I can cry out, a sharp pain flares as my neck cables are pierced.

_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

I sit up in my berth, venting heavily and spark beating fast. Tentatively, I reach for my neck. I panic as it pulls away sticky with energon. In one bound, I'm out of my quarters and in the wash racks, washing off the energon and perspiration, searching desperately for any bite marks. To my relief, I find none. My tanks growl at me and I decide to go ahead and get some energon. Normally, I'm not up this early but I'll make an exception today. Besides I need the fuel. I walk into the rec room and make my way to the energon dispensers when a familiar voice calls out from my left.

_Here we go…_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

"Morning Bee!" Saber calls over to me from the table she is sharing with Prowl and Jazz. As I head their way, I see Bladenight walk in on Sideswipe's arm from the corner of my optics. I spare a quick glimpse at their necks. No puncture marks. That's a relief but it does not ease the tension. I don't take a seat, rather I stand between Jazz and Saber. Jazz flashes his trademark grin at me, Prowl nods his head in greeting and Saber has her soft, friendly smile on her faceplates.

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_

"Hey there, Bee. Everythin' okay? Yah lookin' a bit rundown." The saboteur's smile died as a look of concern took its place. His statement catches the attention of the other two and both frown as they look closer at me. I will admit, the sudden attention reminded me of their vampire versions in my nightmare. Giving my head a mental shake, I force myself to take a steady vent and flash my carefree smile in an attempt to laugh it off.

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

"I'm okay. Just had a crazy dream last night about vampires." I had my eyes closed as I made a waving motion with my free hand. "Weird right?"

_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

"Um, yeah. That had to be some dream." Was it just me or did Saber sound nervous for some reason?

"Totally. Yah probably watched one too many Twilight movies." Odd. Why was Jazz's smile so...fake?

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

"I did warn you not to see the new Dracula movie." Prowl looked the most normal out of the group and...wait, why were his doorwings twitching like he's uneasy about something?

I'm about the voice these thoughts when my tanks rumbled again, louder this time, alerting me to my need to refuel.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm gonna grab some energon. See ya!" I turn away to get my fuel and leave. If I had looked over my shoulder, I would've seen all three bots grin in the most sinister way, revealing sharp fangs, as their optics turn red. But I didn't and since I was out of earshot I did not hear Saber's dark chuckle nor the words the three of them whispered to my back.

"Trick"

"Or"

"Treat"

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_We're comin' to get you!_


End file.
